Leviathan traducido al espñol
by Lavey1917
Summary: esto no es un fanfic, sino la traduccion del libro, no jodan con q no es un fanfic y disfruten


**Leviatán**

**Capitulo 1**

Los caballos austriacos brillaban en la luz de la luna, con sus jinetes erguidos sobre la silla de montar, y con las espadas en alto. Detrás de ellos dos filas de caminantes con motor diesel preparados para disparar, sus cañones apuntaban sobre las cabezas de la caballería. Un zeppelín exploraba la tierra de nadie, en el centro del campo de batalla, su piel metálica brillaba.

La infantería inglesa y francesa se agachaba tras las fortificaciones-un cortaplumas, un frasco de tinta y una línea de plumas estilográficas- sabiendo que no tenían oportunidad contra el poderío del imperio Austro-Húngaro. Pero una fila de monstruos darwinistas se alzaba detrás de ellos, listos para devorar a cualquiera que se atreviera a retirarse.

El ataque casi había empezado cuando el príncipe Aleksandar creyó haber oído algo afuera de su puerta…

Tomo un culpable paso hacia su cama, congelándose en su lugar, escuchando arboles de movían por la suave brisa afuera. Mamá y Papá se encontraban en Sarajevo, después de todo. Los sirvientes no se atreverían a perturbar su sueño.

Alek se dio vuelta hacia su escritorio y empezó a mover a la caballería hacia delante, sonriendo mientras la batalla estaba llegando a su clímax. Los caminantes austriacos habían terminado el bombardeo, era hora de que los caballos de hojalata acabaran con los franceses, en una lamentable inferioridad numérica. Le había tomado toda la noche configurar el ataque, utilizando el manual de tácticas imperiales del estudio de Papá.

Parecía justo que Alek se divirtiera un rato mientras sus padres estaban fuera viendo maniobras militares. Él les había suplicado que le hicieran caso, para ver verdaderas filas de soldados reunidas, sentir el estruendo que provocan las maquinas de guerra en el suelo con sus propias botas.

Por supuesto que fue mamá quien se lo había prohibido. Sus estudios eran más importantes que los ``desfiles´´, como ella los llamaba. Ella no entendía que los ejercicios militares podían enseñarle más que los viejos tutores y sus libros. Pronto, algún día, Alek pilotearía una de esas maquinas.

La guerra era inminente, después de todo. Todo el mundo lo decía.

La unidad de caballería de lata justo se había estrellado contra las líneas francesas cuando el suave sonido volvió desde el pasillo. Un tintineo, como el de un llavero.

Alek se volteo, mirando el espacio por debajo de la puerta doble de su dormitorio. Sombras cambiaban a lo largo de la franja de luz de la luna y oyó el silbido de los susurros.

Había alguien afuera.

Silenciosamente y con los pies descalzos, cruzo rápidamente el frio piso de mármol, deslizándose en la cama justo cuando la puerta se abrió. Alek entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose cuál de los sirvientes estaba revisando.

La luz de la luna se coló por la habitación, haciendo brillar a sus soldados de plomo en el escritorio. Alguien se deslizo en el interior, elegante, y mortalmente silencioso. La figura se detuvo, mirando fijamente a Alek por un momento, luego se deslizo hacia su ropero. Alek oyó el chillido de un cajón de madera medio abierto.

Su corazón se acelero, ninguno de sus sirvientes se atrevería a robarle. Pero, y si era algo peor que un ladrón? Las advertencias de su padre hicieron eco en sus oídos.

Ya has tenido enemigos desde el día en que naciste.

Una soga con una campana colgaba al lado de su cama, pero las habitaciones de sus padres estaban vacios. Con Papá y sus guardaespaldas en Sarajevo, el guardia más cercano se encontraba en el otro extremo de la sala de trofeos, a cincuenta metros de distancia. Alek deslizo su mando debajo de su almohada, hasta que sus dedos tocaron su cuchillo de caza. Él estaba allí aguantando la respiración, agarrando el mango con fuerza repitiéndose a si mismo otro de los lemas de su padre.

La sorpresa es más valiosa que la fuerza.

Entonces otra figura entro por la puerta, botas rechinando, los clips de una chauieta de piloto tintineando como un llavero, la figura se lanzo directamente sobre su cama.

``Joven señor! despierte!´´

Alek soltó el cuchillo, suspirando de alivio. Solo era Otto Klopp, su maestro de mecánica.

La primera figura comenzó a rebuscar en el armario, tirando la ropa.

``El joven príncipe ha estado despierto todo el tiempo'' dijo en voz baja Wildcount Volger. ``Un pequeño consejo, su alteza? Cuando se pretende estar dormido es aconsejable no respirar´´. Akej se sentó y frunció el seño. Su maestro de esgrima tenía la molesta destreza de ver a través del engaño.

``Cual es el significado de esto?´´

``Vendra con nosotros, joven maestro´´ Murmuro Otto mientras estudiaba el piso de mármol ``Ordenes del Archiduque´´

``Mi Padre? Ya volvió?´´

``Él dejó instrucciones´´, dijo el conde Volger, con el mismo tono indignante que uso durante las clases de esgrima. Le lanzó unos pantalones a Alek y una chaqueta de piloto en su cama.

Alek los miro, medio indignado y medio confundido.

``Como el joven Mozart´´, dijo Otto en voz baja `` En las historias del Archiduque´´

Alek frunció el ceño, recordando los cuentos favoritos de su padre. Supuestamente en la crianza de Mozart sus tutores lo despertaban en medio de la noche, cuando su mente se encontraba cruda y sin defensas, t le metían sus enseñanzas musicales. Todo esto parecía más una falta de respeto para Alek.

Él se puso los pantalones ``Van a hacerme componer una figura?´´

``Una idea divertida´´ dijo el conde Volger. ``Pero, por favor, date prisa´´

``Tenemos un caminante esperándonos en el establo´´ La cara de preocupación de Otto hizo un intento de sonrisa`` Te dejare tomar el timón´´

``Un caminante?´´ Los ojos de Alek se abrieron. El pilotear era uno de sus estudios por los que felizmente se levantaría de la cama. Se puso rápidamente la ropa.

``Si, la primera lección de la noche!´´ dijo Otto pasándole a Alek las botas.

Alek se los puso y entonces fue a buscar sus guantes de piloto favoritos del ropero, haciendo eco en sus pasos sobre el piso de mármol.

``Ahora en silencio´´ Volger estaba a las puertas de la habitación. Él los aparto y se asomo por el pasillo

``A hurtadillas, su alteza´´ dijo Otto en voz baja.`` Esta lección será divertida, igual que el joven motzard´´

Los tres se desliazaron por la sala de trofeos, el Maestro Klopp seguía haciendo ruido, Volger se deslizaba en silencio. Los cuadros de los antepasados de Alek, la familia que había reinado por 600 años, llenaban el pasillo, mirando hacia abajo a sus súbditos con expresiones ilegibles. Los trofeos de caza de su padre formaban sombras enredadas, como un bosque iluminado por la luna. Cada paso era magnificado por la quietud del castillo, haciendo eco en las preguntas dentro de la mente de Alek.

No era peligroso pilotar un caminante por la noche? Y por qué viene su maestro de esgrima? Él siempre prefirió a los caballos y a las espadas que a las maquinas sin alma, y tenía poca tolerancia para comunes como el viejo Otto. El maestro Klopp había sido contratado por sus habilidades pilotando, no por su apellido.

``Volger...´´Comenzó Alek

``Silencio, chico´´ escupió el Wildcount

La ira brilló dentro de Alek y casi lanza una maldición, aún si arruinaba su estúpido juego de escabullirse. Siempre era así. Para los sirvientes el siempre era el ``Pequeño Archiduque´´, pero los nobles, como Volger nunca le dejaban a Alek olvidar su posición. Gracias a la sangre común de su madre él no era capaz de tierras reales o títulos. Sui padre podría ser el heredero de un imperio de 50 millones de almas, pero Alek no era heredero de nada. El mismo volger era un wildcount, ni siquiera tenía tierras cultivables en su nombre, solo unos pocos bosques, pero aún así podía sentirse superior al hijo de una dama de honor.

Alek se las arreglo para tranquilizarse, dejando que su ira se enfriara entre la vasta y oscura cocina de los banquetes. Años de insultos le habían enseñado a callar su lengua, y la falta de respeto era más fácil de digerir con la posibilidad de pilotar adelante. Un día el tendría su revancha. Su padre se lo prometió. El contrato de matrimonio puede cambiarse de alguna manera, y la sangre de Alek se volvería real.

Incluso si eso significaba desafiar al mismísimo emperador.


End file.
